The Fairy & the TARDIS
by SuperWhoPotterMerPonyLock
Summary: This story is a sequel to my last Doctor Who story, & I suggest reading it first. It basically deals with my OC alien and her adventures with the 9th Doctor and Rose. All of them are original stories! There also some spoilers for the first season.
1. Meeting Jackie Tyler

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or settings except my OC's planet and my OC. Please review i need your ideas, also comment if you want your OC in this story! I do have a few lined up already. I would also like constructive criticism as well! I hope you like my continuation of '53 floors down'! :D**

**~SH**

Chapter 1

Meeting Jackie Tyler

3rd person P.O.V.

As they gathered around the TARDIS console, Rose sighed. "What's wrong?" The Doctor asked. "Its just, after almost being killed for the hundredth time, I just want to go home to mum make sure she's okay." "I can do that for you Rose. Your wish is my command." And at that he started the engine up and landed in the alley of the Powell Estate like usual. Rose got out and The Doctor and the new resident followed. Rose started to walk, but The Doctor stopped her "What?" she asked. "You, I personally don't think humans will take too kindly to your wings." He said to the girl. "Oh, Right! You know I heard about this thing in our wrist that," She searched her wrist in order to find the thing she was looking for, she snapped her wrist. "There we go!" She said as her wings shrank down to nothing. "I heard a rumor about it awhile ago and it's true!" She said. They then continued to walk to Rose's mum's like mad. They then continued to walk to Rose's mum's flat. "London is very… well dirtier than I expected. From what I heard about it sounded beautiful, but, I suppose they were after all just rumours." The fairy commented. As they entered her flat her mum was on the couch watching television. "Oh my god your back!" Her mum exclaimed. "Who's this?" She said rudely to the unknown girl in her flat. "Ella, Ella uhh…Samson! Yes Ella Samson" She said roughly, shaking her hand. "Are you an alien or what?" she asked her, at this point she was starting to get stressed. She looked at The Doctor if to ask 'is it okay if I tell her look.' He gave her the okay signal, reassuring her. "Uhh… Half human, half fairy." She said uncomfortably. "Oh yeah right!" Jackie laughed back "No really look," Ella said as she twisted her wrist to reveal her wings. "Whoa! That's incredible!" She yelled. She twisted her wrist back making her wings disappear. "Well, I'm starving, who wants to eat?" Rose asked breaking the tension. "Me!" Everyone said in unison. "Well let's go than." Jackie said impatiently. With that everyone walked out of the flat and down the street to a restaurant Rose recommended.

"So where do you come from then?" Jackie started when they were seated at a table. "Umm…" Ella began looking nervous, not wanting to talk about her home world. "Is it a sensitive subject? Like The Doctor and his planet?" Thank god she said that. "YES! I mean yes, it is.' She said shrinking into her seat. "Sorry then. So where'd you find her then Doctor? She's awfully quiet," Jackie started. Rose wanted to know too, she only really got a brief explanation from The Doctor herself. "I found her in a holding chamber of an American alien museum, along with a Dalek; horrible creatures never want to meet 'em. She was being tortured down there and I saved her." The Doctor explained. "Why were you being tortured then?" Jackie asked her. "I don't know. I didn't do anything bad! I crashed! It was probably for information I suppose." Ella explained.

"Your meal." A waiter said. He passed out the food. Everyone dug into their food, except Ella. "What's wrong? Have you ever had human food before?" Rose asked. Ella shook her head, no. "Go on try it, it doesn't bite!" The Doctor said encouraging her. She took a bite she smiled. "It's good." She said, having another bite. "I told you. Earth might be a level 5 planet, but it makes some food good enough for a level 10 planet." The Doctor said, smiling his signature smile. She smiled back and they finished eating.

An hour later after Rose picked up some more clothes and set them into the room in the TARDIS and they bought some better clothes & got her some proper shoes instead of her walking around like she just came out of a morgue with an ID tag on her toe. The Doctor laughed when he realized she looked a lot like his eighth incarnation right after he regenerated. They got on the TARDIS and said goodbye (and good reddens) to Jackie and they set of to their next adventure.

**PLEASE REVIEW! I need reviews and I really want to know if you want your OC in the story as an alien or human. Either tell me about your OC in the comments or PM me. I would like to add some more people!**

NEXT TIME

What do mean I'm pregnant?!

I'm dying, Doctor.

AND STILL NOT GINGER!

I can't go now they're still in danger!

Tick tock goes the clock...


	2. Do you really want me to stay?

**Listen guys, sorry this is just a A/N I really need you to know you're actually reading this story, please comment if you don't want me to delete the story or if you want me to stop writing. Please review! :(**


	3. The 9th Doctor & Donna Wait What!

**Hello all of my other viewers! I'm really glad that you wanted me to continue and i am glad to say that I'll be using a base idea from one of my reviews! I will of course use my promised previews in this episode! Hope you like! R&R please!**

The 9th Doctor and Donna. Wait What?! (part 1)

The Doctor, Rose & Ella were gathered around the rounded TARDIS console. "So were do _you_ want to go?" The Doctor asked Ella. "Umm... The past. Anywhere. On Earth, I want to look around more." She replied. "America, how does America sound?" He asked her. "We were just in America," Rose said. "Well a more kind part how about? Chicago maybe? I've been to New York to much." He said. "Umm.. sure Chicago sounds better!" "1900? How does 1900, sound?" "Sure! That's sounds good!" She replied. "Theres a closet you can change in, Rose will show you the way." The Doctor said. "Come on Ella I'll show you the way." Rose replied as they walked towards the TARDIS wardrobe. "Oh my God! Why didn't you take me here first?!' Ella questioned as she was pulled on her arm by Rose to the 'Women' section. "Come on there's thing more fitting for you this way." Rose yelled over to her at the other end of the room. Rose was already in a section made by the TARDIS titled 'Rose's' filled with clothes her size for everywhere and anywhen. She climbed up some stairs to the 1900's section, filled with fine dresses, less poofy then the one she wore in 1869. As she looked through the dresses, Ella just stood on the ground floor looking up at her. 'Well go on then, find your own section! i bet the TARDIS has made you your own by now." Ella did as she was told and started looking around the gigantic wardrobe for her area of clothes. As she approached her section with her name above it she went to 'Earth, 1900' and starred at her large variety of beautiful dresses to pick from. "Oh my.." She said with a smile picking out a beautiful blue dress. They both picked out a dress for them and they met in the 'main' room were they came in to fix their hair and made sure they looked correct for the era. "You have a beautiful figure Ella, you should show it off more," Rose admired, looking Ella over in the mirror. "You as well Rose, you look great." Rose blushed in admiration. "I Like this dress, it has a low-cut back so I can use my wings with ease, it's perfect!" Ella exclaimed. "They really are, the TARDIS has a good fashion sense." Rose agreed. "Come on lets get back to The Doctor then, I bet he's starting to get impatient." Rose suggested. "I wonder what he's changed into." Ella wondered. "He useually doesn't change at all, maybe just a new jacket." Rose supplied as they walked back to the console room.

"Well you two are finally done. Come on lets go." They said as they walked out the door to find right across the alley, another TARDIS, starring them right in the face. A tall skinny man in a pinstripe suit and trenchcoat, followed by a 40-something ginger women in period dress got out of the other TARDIS. The Doctor just starred while the other man starred back just as intently. "What?!" The Doctors said.


	4. The 10th Doctor and Ella (Part 2)

**My second chapter is up! I'm sorry for the break, but I just got hit with a beautiful idea! Enjoy!**

**~EH**

* * *

"What?!" The both Doctors said. "What are you doing in my TARDIS?" 9 yelled furiously. "Oh, this is brilliant, I remember this!" 10 yelled. "Argh!" Ella yelled as she felled to the floor grabbing her head. "Ohh, right." 10 said depressed. "What?! What's wrong with her?" 9 yelled at him. "Well... The TARDIS couldn't handle the paradox, so she went into the safest place she could find," 10 explained looking down at her. "her." Rose finished. 10 looked at her, he squeaked, as his hearts wrenched and beat faster then before. "Rose," he whispered through his lips. "That's Rose?" Donna whispered back. "Well, she is beautiful." Donna saw him start to shake. Ella regained some strength and she stood up wobbling. "I'm fine, enough... Thief!" She slapped him. "Oh my God! Doctor that wasn't me!" She said covering her mouth. 10 walked over. "Of course it wasn't you. It's the the TARDIS she transported both of her selves into your head. I'm sorry, but in a moment you won't be you anymore, you'll be the TARDIS matrix. You're strong remember that, you can survive this, I promise." 10 said as he hugged her shaking form. "Who are you!?" 9 yelled at him. "I'm you, your next body, hello!" "i'm going to turn into you next?!" 9 said, a little bit of disgust in his voice. No one really understood what they were saying, except for Ella, who was morphing between herself and the TARDIS at the moment. "Thief? Bad Wolf? DoctorDonna?" Ella said, clearly the TARDIS. "Yes, were all here." Rose said reassuringly. "Go away! You're wrong! Go!" She yelled at 10 and Donna. "Excuse me?" Donna said offended. "Nonono... Donna she means we're not supposed to be here. We're intercepting timelines." "Oh," Donna said, a little less firey. 10 knelt down to the TARDIS'S new eyes swirling around in pools of gold, like he knew Rose's would soon become. "Listen, if you let yourself go of her, we will go, just put yourself back in the box." He said in the most calm voice possible. Gold light emitted from Ella, she lay on the ground motionless, as the light refilled to 2 TARDIS'S. "Doctor!" Rose screamed. "She doesn't have a pulse." Rose said, tears in her eyes, and her hand on her wrist. "She's dead?" Donna questioned. "For that is the cost. The battle is won, but the child is lost." 9 quoted.

They carried her into 9's TARDIS, as she breathed out blue light that drifted away, that no one saw. As they set her down in the chair, blue light started to emit from her. "Doctor!" Rose and Donna yelled. "No, she can't be! That's impossible! Only we can do that!" 9 exclaimed. "Yet she is!" 10 said joyfully back to him. Blue light burst from her body and once it disappeared, there stood a completely different person. A tall ginger women seemingly in her early 20's. _(Imagine Amy Pond for this please) _"Oh, hello! Ah, blah. New voice, smaller teeth. That's weird. So what do I look like?" The others just starred.

* * *

**dun Dun DUN! Regeration! Sorry it was so short, might extend it later. Tell me what you want to see in the next chapter. What are your opinions about this one? I'm open for OC's in here so give me yours! Until next time 'Vale'**

**~EH**


End file.
